Some example embodiments of inventive concepts relate to a non-volatile memory device and/or a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to a non-volatile memory device having a vertical structure and/or a method of manufacturing the same.
As the size of electronic products gradually reduces, higher capacity data processing may be desired. Accordingly, an integration degree of semiconductor memory devices used in electronic products may be increased. A non-volatile memory device having a vertical structure instead of a planar transistor structure is one method that has been suggested for increasing the integration degree of semiconductor memory devices.